


all I can say is yes

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (culturally condoned), Exhibitionism, Experienced Petra, F/M, Inexperienced Ashe, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Public Nudity, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Petra takes her personal guard (one Ashe Ubert) to go for a swim.





	all I can say is yes

**Author's Note:**

> so all the dialogue in this fic is in Brigid's language, but written in English so that this isn't a disaster. i've done my best to copy the grammatical structure Petra favours but without the errors to communicate that she is totally fluent with this language.
> 
> a lot of my little smutfics come with an unwritten but assumed backstory, best to check the tags for clues on those.
> 
> day five pairing: ashe/petra  
day five kink: outdoor sex (plus a little exhibitionism, whoops)

A child of Faerghus through and through, Ashe’s first summer in Brigid had been a torment. He hardly spoke the language, he and Petra were so busy that often he barely saw her or any friendly face for days on end, and it was so hot that even his skin was too much to wear. And he had been tormented by the knowledge that he was falling in love with the Queen he’d pledged his life in service to.

The fifth summer, in comparison, was a great improvement. The Knights of the Blue Sun no longer needed Ashe’s constant attention and Petra could occasionally find a day of freedom. He had much more control over the language of Brigid, able to communicate clearly and confidently (if perhaps simply) in all things. The heat still got to him on occasion, but now he had means to deal with that as well. He had found contentment in his service, loving Petra by serving her beloved country with a glad heart.

During the hottest part of summer afternoons the people of Brigid took to the sea to swim, or napped peacefully in their homes. One afternoon, Petra took Ashe as her personal guard down to the shore, where the rocks and trees had made little natural bathing rooms, encouraged only a little by the people. Petra had a particular favourite, where the water ran especially clear and the trees and stones made for excellent hiding places. 

Petra had the most elegant dive Ashe had ever seen, piercing the water and gliding under the glass-clear surface as though she was a spirit of the water. He was in awe. He was also trying very hard not to stare. Nudity was not considered unusual while swimming in the wild waters, here in Brigid, and so Ashe had become very aware of how lovely Petra’s body was over the years. 

“Please join me, Ashe!” called Petra, waving him over. His name sounded only slightly different in the Brigid accent, but Petra always used the Fódlan pronunciation. It was a kind touch, a sort of kindness no one had known to give her when she was at the academy and then fighting against the Empire. 

Ashe stripped down and dove into the water, using the form Petra had taught him. He wasn’t nearly as graceful as her, but it was good enough. He opened his eyes under the surface and kicked his legs together as though they were a single fin, swimming towards Petra’s long legs. He breached the surface and she beamed at him, cupping something in her hands, right in front of her chest. He looked down at her hands and saw a tiny fish coloured as red as a jewel. 

“I haven’t seen a fish like this since I was a child,” Petra said.

“It’s, uh, very pretty,” said Ashe. He desperately tried to wrench his attention away from Petra’s breasts, but it was no use. He had noticed how deliciously round and soft they looked and then not even the cool water could temper his desires. He turned his gaze entirely away from Petra and hunched over slightly, as though that would make his arousal less visible. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, leaning into his space. And by the goddess and all the spirits of Brigid was Ashe not sure he could handle this. She was close and looking down and he probably wasn’t going to be executed for getting a boner in front of his Queen, but he probably wouldn’t be leading her personal guard much longer. 

“I am very sorry,” he said, switching into Brigid’s formal register. “I do not want to do you a disservice. My body is—” Petra leaned in and kissed his cheek, one hand settling on his shoulder. 

“Your body is honest, but that is not important. Does your heart also want?” she asked, still in a casual register, as though it was that simple. And maybe it was. Her hand was warm and the water was cool and this was no private hideaway, at any moment someone else could come and see him debasing the Queen with his untempered lust. But she was trying to read his face and seeking honesty. There was nothing for him to say but yes.

As though she had been waiting for this all along, Petra swept forward and kissed him. Her arms settled around his shoulders and for a moment Ashe was stunned by the impossibility of it all. He’d pledged his life to her defense, to the preservation and future of her beloved homeland. That had been enough to soothe his wanting heart. Bliss flooded him. His left hand went to cup her face, to angle her lips into a deeper kiss and his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. His arousal was pressed between them and he had to break away from their kiss for a moment to gasp. 

Petra gently guided him down, so their foreheads pressed together. “I have wanted you for a long time. Will you permit me this?” she asked, her hand sliding down his chest and down further yet. There was nothing for him to say but yes. 

And then her hand was gripping his length, gently pulling on the skin, too slow to be anything but a kind of exquisite torture. His fingers itched to return the favour. But Petra already had her own hand between her legs, and so Ashe kissed her open mouth instead. Any moment now this dream would end and Petra would remind him of his proper place as a knight. Any moment her soft lips and hard hands and warm body would be—

His miserable train of thought slammed to a stop as Petra hitched one leg and then the other around his waist, so that her hot core was rubbing so close to his length. By instinct his hands fell to her hips to steady her. Petra’s face was flushed prettily and little water droplets still clung to her eyelashes. There was a question in her eyes, and it was all Ashe could do to focus on her words.

“You will warn me when you are close to finishing, yes?” she asked. Her face was so close and Ashe was drowning in her eyes. There was nothing for him to say but yes.

She guided him into her warm, slippery depths. His hips quivered and stuttered, but his hold on her remained steady and firm. With relaxed ease Petra ground against him and Ashe was nearly losing his head in how good it felt. When she unexpectedly thrust her hips Ashe moaned aloud, unable to keep his voice under control any longer. Petra let out a satisfied laugh and continued to bounce on his hips.

It was only the sounds of footsteps that brought Ashe back to his senses. He pulled back to look Petra in the eye and she whispered, “Behind the stone,” against his lips, turning her head to an especially large stone. Clumsily, Ashe walked them to their hiding spot, Petra still holding him inside her. Once they were sheltered Petra resumed her grinding, taking Ashe’s lips in deep kisses. Far away, Ashe could hear the footsteps come close, then stop. People were talking nearby, near enough that if he made a sound they would almost certainly be noticed.

He hadn’t thought ahead, about how anyone could walk the paths along these swimming holes. Their privacy had never been guaranteed. Anyone could pass and discover the Queen of Brigid having sex with a humble knight. The consequences of that would have been grave, but a secret thrill burned in Ashe’s stomach. If they were found, everyone would know Petra chose him as her partner. Everyone would know he was the Queen’s best beloved.

The thought of being seen burned in the back of Ashe’s mind, but he held his tongue and let Petra do as she liked with him. It was only a minute or two but suddenly the talking stopped and Ashe realised how very close he was to the edge. “Now,” he whispered against Petra’s lips and suddenly he was back in the cool water. The temperature change was one more intense sensation in a pile of them and he came abruptly, releasing himself into the water. 

Petra kissed him softly, mischief in her eyes. “Now it is my turn, do you agree?” And Ashe smiled, punchdrunk in love and blissed out on the strength of his orgasm. There was nothing for him to say but yes.


End file.
